Kingdom Hearts: The Fanficilization
by RandomFlan.EXE
Summary: The Novelization of Kingdom Hearts, just read it.
1. Dive Into The Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Go away stupid lawyers. I SAID F&#*ING GO AWAY!!! .

A/N: This is my first Fanfic please don't be **too** harsh on me. Also I'm skipping the cinematic at the beginning because I can't type fast and I can't pause it.

(words)=action, *words*=thought

Kingdom Hearts: The Fanficilization

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 1: Dive into the Heart

After the dizzying events Sora found himself on a strange place with a voice speaking.

Voice: So much to do, so little time...Take your time. Don't be afraid.

(Sora realizes the voices are in his head. As he looked around he noticed he was on a stained glass platform with an image of a woman holding an apple)

Voice: The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?

(As Sora walks forward on the stained glass portrait of the woman he looks up, after hearing a sound he looks to his left to see pedestals rising up through the glass each one holding either a staff, sword or shield.)

Voice: Power sleeps within you. If you give it form…It will give you strength. Choose well.

(A/N: I will go on with the fact that Sora chooses the Shield and gives up the sword. I will skip this part out of sheep annoyance.)

(As Sora leapt off the pedestal he saw the stained glass start to shatter and crumble. Reeling in surprise Sora falls down and manages to somehow light on his feet landing on yet another stained glass platform.)

Voice: You've gained the power to fight. (After Sora makes his first attack) All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect your self and others. (Sora notices faint shadows appearing) There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.

(After Sora defeats the first creature the rest retreat)

Voice: Behind you!

(After Sora defeats the set of creatures one of them rises up and makes a shadow that spreads throughout the platform. Sora sinks into the shadows and desperately attempts to get out of the darkness, as Sora falls into the darkness he feels himself thrashing about and opens his eyes to find himself on another stained glass platform. Sora then notices a door and starts to walk towards it.)

Sora: *I can't open it.*

(As Sora looks around he sees a column of light pointing towards a chest. As Sora get to the chest he taps it twice with his shield. It opens up and disappears. A voice in Sora's head told him he could push the crate. He them smashed it to get a Potion. The door's frame then becomes solid. He sent the barrel flying, then the door materialized and became solid. When Sora examined the door it opened in a bright flash of light that momentarily blinded him.)

Voice: Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.

(A/N: I will skip this part for lack of action… what action?)

Voice: You want to be number one. You want to see rare sights. You are afraid of getting old. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.

Sora: Sounds good.

Voice: The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.

(With a flash of light Sora appeared on yet **another** stained glass platform. As Sora walked forward to the light he was ambushed by 9 of those creatures. When he defeated those creatures he felt himself grow stronger. Then he witnessed a green circle glowing on the ground. When he walked on it he felt refreshed from the battles with the creatures. Then a sphere of light detached itself from what he learned was a save point courtesy of the voice in his head, the light then formed into 29 steps. When he approached the platform he noticed the steps disappeared.)

Voice: The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.

(Sora watched in horror as his shadow became a HUGE looming monster with a big hole the size of a heart in its center.

Voice: But don't be afraid. And don't forget…

(As Sora started running he reached the end of the platform. Then the shadow fully unfurled itself and with its strange head with the tentacle things it looked quite intimidating to him.)

Then the monster started attacking…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Gomen! Sorry for the short chapter, I will update soon, which is about 1-1 ½ weeks.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you don't I wont update the story because then I wont know how much I suck at writing. Ja Mata! (whatever that means, I think it means bye or something) E-Mail your flames, suggestions, other stuff about the Fanfic to me at   UzumakiNarutoNisanRendan@hotmail.com  put the Fanfic name in the subject line. Flamers that make no sense will be put on the……HALL OF SHAME!


	2. Keep your friends closer Keep your enemi...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But I do own this, (Jacks all of Sora's Accessory's and Donald's Staff, and and laughs evilly.

Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with something namely EVIL 3/il SCHOOL, and the usual writers block. ON WITH THE STORY!! Oh yea, Sora will be referring to the heartless as creatures because he doesn't know what they are.

(words)=action, words=thought

Kingdom Hearts: The Fanficilization

-------------------------

Chapter 2: Keep your friends close. Keep your enemies closer.

Last Time: (As Sora started running he reached the end of the platform. Then the shadow fully unfurled itself and with its strange head with the tentacle things it looked quite intimidating to him.) 

Then the monster started attacking…

-----Boss Attack, Boss Attack!!-----

(Sora then swallowed his fear and prepared for the attack.)

(It reached down with its hand while gathering energy then slammed down on Sora's current spot. Distracted, Sora took the full brunt of the blow and was knocked to the side as a pool of darkness began forming around the submerged fist. Surprised Sora stared at the spot as creatures began rising there, ignoring them he proceeded to smash the submerged arm with his shield, noticing an attack from a creature he jumped and found he could stand on the arm of his former shadow, remembering a fairy tale, Sora races up the large shadow's arm and proceeds to smash the face with his shield, after a few attacks the creature removes its arm and starts to do something, taking the opportunity, Sora destroys the smaller creatures, as he was destroying the last of them he received a pain to his side, quickly killing the last of them he noticed the larger shadow firing purple blasts at him, he dodged one and tried to knock away a triad of the shots but found out that his shields metal surface could bounce back the shots, remembering this he prepared for another attack, the shadow then repeated the same thing over so he easily registered its movements and defeated it with ease.)

-----End Boss Attack-----

(It launched a feeble blast but Sora back-stepped to avoid it, but for some reason his weapon disappeared, he didn't have enough time to ponder because it launched another punch at him, Sora jumped back in time to avoid the punch, but he tripped, landing on his butt. Out of nowhere a pool of shadow formed underneath him and his vision went black.)

Voice:--But don't be afraid.

(Sora's vision returned and he wish it didn't, darkness was covering his legs and arms, ending his escape. The shadow loomed above him, staring at him, almost mocking him.)

Voice: You hold the mightiest weapon of all.

(Sora, feeling his arm's freedom started to thrash about trying to escape the growing darkness, he almost found purchase on the platform, but the shadows engulfed it once more.)

Voice: So don't forget: You are the one…who will open the door.

(Sora then heard birds chirping, and opened his eyes to find the sun glaring in his eyes, his vision travels downward and he sees the ocean, realizing he fell asleep in the warm sand. Sora then yawns, and lays back down, and then getting a rude surprise as he sees a familiar red-headed girl…)

Sora: Whoa! (Turns around to look at the red headed girl, said girl gives out a cheerful giggle at the boy's obvious surprise) Gimme a break, Kairi.

Kairi: Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here.

Sora: No this HUGE, BLACK THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't—(gets whacked in the head by Kairi) Ow!

Kairi: are you still dreaming?

Sora: It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre…

Kairi: Yeah, sure

Sora: Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up.

Kairi: I've told you before, I don't remember

Sora: Nothing at all?

Kairi: Nothing.

Sora: You ever want to go back?

Kairi: Well, I'm happy here.

Sora: Really…

Kairi: But you know…I wouldn't mind going to see it.

Sora: I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there. I want to see 'em all!

Kairi: So what're we waiting for?

???: Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft. (tosses the log to Sora who fails to catch it and falls back on the sand. Kairi giggles.) And you're just as lazy as he is!

Kairi: So you noticed. Okay we'll finish it together. I'll race you!

Sora: Huh? (A/N: Typical Sora)

???: What? Are you kidding?

Kairi: Ready? Go!

(Both Sora and the silver haired boy start running. Kairi, of course straggles behind.)

(The camera does the stuff and done.)

-------------------------

That finishes it! Chap. 2 is complete! As usual, Review so I can get the confidence to post up another chapter! 5 or more reviews will do! Oh yea b4 I forget I want to thank Shonen Jump Girl for giving me my First Review! Thank You Shonen Jump Girl! 

I want to add me in as a character, if you want to see me humiliate Sora by whipping his ass in combat, just vote by sending me reviews, the review must contain whether you want me in as a character or not and how I will humiliate Sora and with what weapon or not. Bye!


End file.
